The present invention relates to a database server, and particularly to a database server processing method for improving the utilization rate of database resources.
A conventional database processing system occupies database treatment resources such as memory resources, database processing task resources and the like from the time when a request for connection with the database is made by a user to the time when the user requests to disconnect the database.
In on-line database access operations, the database may often remain connected even in the period of time when no actual data access is made, during which the database resources are occupied. Therefore, the same number of database resources as that of users who may request to connect to them at the same time must be prepared.
As an approach to make it possible such mass connections with users, there is a method of increasing the memory utilization rate by saving the memory content from a main storage unit to an auxiliary storage unit, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 9-325906.
Since the database resources such as memory resources and the like are allocated to users that do not carry out the data access at the same time, there is a difficulty such that the number of users may be restricted to connect to the database due to the limitation of memory capacity.
With the number of users drastically increased, a large-scale database system may be required such that the number of users for a single database server is several tens of thousands. There is also a difficulty to require database processing resources such as an extremely large memory resources and the like.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a large-scale database server system capable of effectively carrying out utilization of the system by a number of users within the limited database resources.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention provides a database processing method where, in response to database connection processing requests by one or more users who request database processings, each user""s request of connection is saved, and in accordance to the user""s transaction execution request, the user is allowed to occupy a database resource in a database system in a minimum transaction unit ensured with the equivalency to the database processing, and the transaction stored in the database resource is executed so as to reduce the database resource occupying time, thereby increasing the utilization rate of database resources.
By replacing first authentic information of one user requesting a database processing with second authentic information as the user has a database access right equivalent to the other users having the same level as the one user, when the database resources are being connected to the database with the second authentic information used and authentic information associated with a transaction that is intended to execute is the same as the second authentic information, the transaction executes without carrying out both the database connection processing and the database disconnection processing for the database.
In the present invention, transaction processing information from respective users requesting database processing is stored, and when an amount of transaction processing requests beyond the upper limit thereof which can be placed in a database resource are received, a queue for the transaction processings is made.
Referring to the stored user information and a priority indicating information which have been prepared for respective users who request database processings, the order of allocating the database resources is determined with a queue prepared for the transaction processings, thereby increasing the efficiency of the processing for the users requesting the database processings.
Moreover, the present invention provides a computer readable recording medium on which a database server processing program is recorded.
The database server processing program has a step of storing respective users"" connection requests in response to database connection processing requests made by one or more users who request database processing; a step of allowing the respective users to occupy database resources in a database system in a minimum transaction unit ensured with the equivalency to the database processing in accordance with the respective users"" transaction execution, a step of replacing a plurality of authentic information authenticating the users requesting database treatment who have an equivalent level of database access right by only one authentic information; and a step of executing the transaction which is placed in the database resources without effecting the database connection processings and the database disconnection processings when the one authentic information is effecting the connection between the database resources and the database, and when authentic information relating to a transaction to be executed is the same as the one authentic information.